Untitled
by Nerd-Herd13
Summary: Sorry, no title. I got too lazy. Okay, so Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all getting ready for a party. Insults are thrown, and people end up on top of each other and, well...you get the picture. Flame if ya want-I don't give a shit


Heya, my fellow yaoi-addicts~! Yes indeed, I have written another SasuNaru. xD So, it turns out that I have no idea what to call it, so I guess we'll just leave it at that. Yeah, so here it is~

* * *

Sakura had made up her mind. Naruto could tell.

She was going to try to get him a girlfriend.

Again.

Despite the fact that she _knew_ Naruto was always leaning as close to the other side of bisexuality as a person possibly could be, without being completely gay. To be put simply, and rather bluntly, he had the hots for men.

Well, one in particular.

Sasuke. Who was painfully far away at the moment, currently across the room.

And, yet, here was Sakura, dressing him up all sexy and stuff, stupidly wishing some girl would come along and just…date a 'more homosexual than most bi people'-type guy.

Yeah, _no._

They were getting ready to go to a huge party at a friend-of-a-friend's house. Sakura, the 'clothing coordinator' for the three of them, was glaring at the Uchiha. "Why aren't you putting on the outfit I gave you again?"

A slight smirk pulled up the corners of the dark-haired man's perfect lips. Naruto's breath hitched almost unnoticeably to anyone other than himself. He most definitely did _not_ want anyone to know that he had a crush on Sasuke. That would just inspire her to try and hook them up.

The scariest part was that it might actually work.

Sure, everyone already knew that Sasuke was gay, but he hoped to God above that his man-crush still had no idea that he was, indeed, Naruto's man-crush.

The blonde kitsune rubbed his forehead lightly, a habit of his when worried or stressed. He hadn't even completely come out of the closet yet. The only people who knew anything at all were a few of Naruto's closest friends, minus Sasuke. And even they didn't know everything.

_Okay, ADD mind, _Naruto thought sarcastically, _How 'bout we get back on topic?_

Sasuke was smirking, and looking about as sexy as humanly possible. The beautiful mouth opened, and released a deep warmly-toned voice. "Sakura, do you really think I can't dress myself?"

Sakura muttered a quick "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, asshole" and disappeared temporarily. She was most likely getting an accessory for Naruto or something.

When she was out of the room, Sasuke sent a look Naruto's way as if provoking him to respond. The blonde's gaze sharpened, and he growled, "Are you implying that I can't dress myself?"

This statement was met with a full-on grin, a rarity from Sasuke. It sent a tingle into Naruto's lower back.

(A/N: Why lower back, you ask? Why not just 'back', or better yet, 'spine'? Because, how original would that be again? Yeah, not at all. Which is why it's now 'lower back'. Let's hear it for unconventionality. Damn straight.)

"Actually, dobe," Sasuke murmured in that sexy voice of his, "That was _exactly_ what I was implying."

Naruto's face colored itself crimson, and he went at Sasuke full force, anticipating that either the bastard would dodge, or Sakura, who was stupidly still in the other room, would hold him back.

Neither actually happened.

Within a second, both of them were on the floor. Naruto, being the tackler, was lying on top of Sasuke, grabbing his shirt with both hands. "You fuckin' teme! How come you—!"

"Oh. My. God."

Sakura had returned, holding a long white-and-gray striped tube scarf. "You two are freakin' _sexy_ together."

Naruto's face began blending in with Sasuke's dark red cotton v-neck again. "Whaaaa? Sakura, what the hell—?"

She looked upon the rather awkward situation with hungry fangirl eyes. "What? You do! But…no, no, wait. Something's kinda out of place."

Sakura's face when through a multitude of expressions before resting on something similar to a combination of joy, happiness, greed, and excitement. "I've got it. Oh my God, I've got it!"

_Oh God. What does she want me to do? If it involves stripping, then I'm leaving!_ Naruto gritted his teeth. Stupid Sakura and her stupid dramatics. "What is it, already?"

The ninja-medic's extremely strange and more-than-slightly intimidating expression deepened. "I want you guys to…"

"Oh, get on with it, you—!"

"Switch placed. That's right. Sasuke is more seme because he's all dark and brooding and stuff. Naruto's, like, always happy, and that positively _screams_ 'uke'. So Sasuke needs to be on top!"

The current uke's blush darkened. Sasuke's knee pressed slowly up into a very uncomfortable spot for Naruto, and rolled them over causing Naruto to release his shirt. He was being overly precise and deliberate, all the while forcing his knee to remain. it was keeping Naruto where Sasuke wanted him.

A noise Naruto had meant to sound like an exasperated 'harrumph' came out as a heated sigh.

The knee's pressure increased a teeny little bit, yet that teeny little bit made Naruto clench his jaw to restrain another groan-sigh. His man-crush was lying on top of him. Sasuke Uchiha, the fucking _king_ of sexy, way lying on top of him, and pressing his knee into a very, erm, _sensitive_ area.

Naruto hissed, and gave a halfhearted "Idiot…let me up…"

His neck and face were beginning to heat in a not-so-unpleasant way. Sasuke's eyes fell half-shut as he looked deep in to Naruto's own. "What, you like it, dobe?"

"N…no…?"

"Liar."

"It's _perfect_!" shouted Sakura, who was gleefully attempting to reign in a squee-induced nosebleed. "Sasuke definitely tops from now on! Next time, it'll be even better!" She left again to contain herself, and keep herself from passing out, due to blood loss.

"W…what makes you think there'll be a n-next time?" Naruto protested unenthusiastically after her, returning the gaze-lock from Sasuke. Naruto was being consumed by the beautiful obsidian circlets of so many emotions. Love, hate; happiness, sadness; rejoicing, despair. They sucked him in, and pulled him close, surrounding him. The hyperactive blonde was being held where he was, frozen by the beauty of the darkness before him.

Foreheads met, but jarred the younger of the two. Naruto shoved up against Sasuke's shoulder, pulling himself away as well. The moment of beautiful silence ended when Sakura reentered the room, whilst disposing of a bloody napkin. "Uh oh. Naruto's blushing even more than he was before. What'd I miss?"

Sasuke, being his naturally stoic self, said nothing.

Naruto himself, who, you normally couldn't get to be quiet, only said two words. "…Shut up."

They went to the party.

*~* End *~*

* * *

Haters gonn' hate~ I_ was_ going to make it some smutty, lemony goodness, but then I would have to add something about the party, and I hate writing about parties. They never turn out well for me. SO, the smut has been transferred to a whole 'nother story, with a whole different plotline (or lack thereof). It's been fun teasing you~ xD

Ta,  
Nerdsy-chan~


End file.
